misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ursaring
Ursaring, labeled, '''The Kid at Heart '''started out as a Teddiursa and eventually evolved into a Ursaring. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon All Stars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Hibernator Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 277.3 lbs *Ability: Guts *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves **Hammer Arm ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery ursaring pokedex 3D.png|Ursaring in Pokedex 3D ursaring go.png|Ursaring in Pokemon Go ursaring kalos back.png|Ursaring's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations ursaring kalos.png|Ursaring's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations ursaring new party.png|Ursaring's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations ursaring old party.png|Ursaring's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations ursaring unova back.png|Ursaring's back sprite from the Fifth Generation ursaring unova.png|Ursaring's front sprite from the Fifth Generation ursaring unova back.gif|Ursaring's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation ursaring unova.gif|Ursaring's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation ursaring shuffle.png|Ursaring in Pokemon Shuffle ursaring rumble.png|Ursaring in Pokemon Rumble ursaring hgss ow.png|Ursaring's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver ursaring pokepark.png|Ursaring in PokePark ursaring pr.png|Ursaring in Pokemon Ranger ursaring md 2.png|Ursaring in Mystery Dungeon 2 ursaring md.png|Ursaring's Mystery Dungeon Tile ursaring sinnoh back.png|Ursaring's back sprite in the Fourth Generation ursaring hgss.png|Ursaring's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver ursaring dp.png|Ursaring's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl ursaring trozei.gif|Ursaring in Pokemon Trozei ursaring hoen back.png|Ursaring's back sprite in the Third Generation ursaring emerald.gif|Ursaring's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald ursaring rs.png|Ursaring's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire ursaring johto back.png|Ursaring's back sprite in the Second Generation ursaring crystal.gif|Ursaring's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal ursaring silver.png|Ursaring's sprite in Pokemon Silver ursaring gold.png|Ursaring's sprite in Pokemon Gold ursaring premiere.jpg|Ursaring's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Neo Destiny Expansion ursaring skyridge.jpg|Ursaring's card in the Skyridge Expansion ursaring unseen forces.png|Ursaring's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion ursaring mysterious treasures.png|Ursaring's card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion ursaring unleashed.png|Ursaring's card in the Unleashed Expansion ursaring call of legends.png|Ursaring's card in the Call of Legends Expansion ursaring plasma blast.png|Ursaring's card in the Plasma Burst Expansion ursaring legendary treasures.png|Ursaring's card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion ursaring breakthrough.png|Ursaring's card in the Breakthrough Expansion ursaring dark.jpg|Dark Ursaring's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion ursaring bruno.jpg|Bruno's Ursaring card in the Japanese Pokemon Vs. Expansion ursaring anime model.png|Ursaring's model for the Pokemon Anime ursaring anime.png|Ursaring in the Pokemon Anime ursaring manga.png|Ursaring in the Pokemon Manga ursaring oa.png|Ursaring's Original Artwork in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver ursaring oa gs.png|Ursaring's Original Artwork in Pokemon Gold and Silver ursaring dream.png|Ursaring's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Skills Zygarde